Casper and Wendy's Favorite Holidays
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Segments *''Casper's Birthday Party'' – It's Casper's birthday, so he tries to invite people to his party, but everyone is afraid of Casper, because he is a ghost. *''Wendy's Wish'' – Wendy wishes on a star for new red dancing shoes. But, you should be careful what you wish for... *''Spooking With a Brogue'' – Casper the Friendly Ghost goes to Ireland, where he meets Billy, a young boy whose widowed mother is about to be evicted my a miserly landlord. Billy thinks Casper is a leprechaun and demands a crock of gold. Casper can only come up with gold-painted eggs, golden corn and gold fish. But when the landlord arrives and sees Casper, he runs away, and Casper gives the miser's gold to the boy. *''Doing What's Fright'' – Casper the Friendly Ghost tries to stop his cousin Spooky from April Fooling the mortals (and scaring them at the same time). Casper turns the tables by using a hand buzzer on Spooky. *''Bull Fright'' – Casper, the Friendly Ghost, travels south of the border down Mexico way. He comes upon a baby bull, who is attempting to imitate his father, a hero of the bull-ring. Casper trains the calf in the art of bull-fighting. When papa bull becomes incapacitated in the bull-ring and is in danger of being killed by the matador, the son, with Casper's help, charges into the ring and bests the bullfighter. *''Which is Witch'' – When Spooky learns that Casper has a date with Wendy to the beach instead of playing baseball, he plays tricks on them. *''Red, White and Boo'' – Casper the Friendly Ghost tries to make friends by traveling back through time in a professor's time machine. Casper saves George Washington when his boat gets stuck crossing the Delaware River. *''The Enchanted Horse'' – The evil Arabian magician Ali Booboo feeds a poisoned apple to Nightmare, turning her into his slave. Casper and Wendy must pursue Booboo to his castle in the clouds to rescue their friend. *''Ghost of Honor'' – Casper the Friendly Ghost attends a premiere of one of his own cartoons and is interviewed in the lobby. He is asked how he happened to become a movie star, and gives a lively account of his Hollywood venture. The telephone operators, who have never seen a ghost before, flee in panic, and so do the script writers, animators and color artists. *''To Boo or Not to Boo'' – Casper wants to find a friend and discovers that on Halloween, he can blend in with all the kids in costumes trick-or-treating. All goes until well until he's discovered as a real ghost and scares both kids and neighbors. So Casper heads off to a Halloween party and dances up a storm with a young girl in costume named Lou. When all the guests get wind of the real ghost, everyone scatters except the little girl- who turns out to be a ghost herself! *''Do or Diet'' – Casper the Friendly Ghost saves a very plump turkey from the butcher knife on Thanksgiving Day. Casper tries to make the turkey lose weight, thus becoming so thin that the farmer won't want to eat him. *''True Boo'' – Casper the Friendly Ghost goes out on Christmas Eve and makes friends with Billy. Cast *Norma MacMillan – Casper (Casper's Birthday Party/''Wendy's Wish''/''The Enchanted Horse''), Nightmare, Casper's Mother, Good Fairy *Cecil Roy – Casper (Doing What's Fright/''Which is Witch''/''Ghost of Honor''), Witch Hazel, Clermont (Sonovox) *Alan Shay – Casper (Spooking With a Brogue/''Red, White and Boo''/''To Boo or Not to Boo''/''Do or Diet''/''True Boo'') *Ginny Tyler – Wendy (Wendy's Wish/''The Enchanted Horse'') *Mae Questel – Wendy (Which is Witch), Billy, Billy's Mother, Pancho, Phone Operator, Painter (Ghost of Honor), Lou, Ladies at Door *Jack Mercer – Spooky, Sleeping Ghosts, Mrs. Robin, Mr. Rabbit, Owl, Zookeeper, Taxi Driver, Humpty Dumpty, Three Men in a Tub, Pie Man, Sailor, Mr. McMiser, Cop, Fisherman, Cook, Cattle Skeleton, Matador, Screaming Cavewoman, Paul Revere, Horse, Soldiers, Cartoon Story Man #2, Little Boy #2, Donkey, Square Dance Caller, Mule, Pilgrims, Farmer, Ghost (True Boo), Man Carrying Packages, Santa Claus Impersonator *Bradley Bolke – Ghostly Trio, Mr. Cobbler, Benny the Broom Maker, Witch Weevil, Ali Boo-Boo, Genie *Sid Raymond – Painter (Doing What's Fight), Caveman, Robert Fulton, Timothy Turkey *Jackson Beck – Pancho's Papa, Professor, Redcoats (screaming), TV Commentator, Cartoon Story Man #1, Cartoonist, Narrator (To Boo or Not to Boo), Little Boy #1, Clown Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Package film Category:DreamWorks Animation SKG Category:Casper the Friendly Ghost